


Scout's Honor

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants to know how Scout thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben was a little bummed out, Scout had saved him from the mob of monster like aliens, but he said he was hideous and disgusting, it hurt. He wasn't talking to anyone just taking a look at himself in the mirror and would sigh. Rook was worried about him, he looked at Scout who was helping Rad trying to fix the ship. “I think something is wrong with Ben."

Scout looked from Rook to Ben. “Yeah I could smell his unease, but I wonder what's wrong," he said looking at the hero in worry. “I believe it was your words yesterday that hurt him."

“But that's not how I feel, I just said what the others needed to hear so they wouldn't hurt him or worse," his ears slumped against his head in concern. “ What can I do to show him I don't think that way?"

“Hmm, You could tell him about the life size poster you kept at the academy," he shook his head. “No that won't work besides you had one to!"

“Then how about you tell him about the Ben 10 plushie, you cuddled with every night?" Scout blushed and he scratched the back of his head. “I don't think he needs to know that," he was a fan of his and yes he had a bit of a crush on him.

“Then you can tell him about the time you called out his name when you had that really intense wet dream," he starred at Rook in shock. “You said you were asleep and didn't hear anything!"

“I lied to spare you any embarrassment but it is a normal function that male's have so it's nothing to be embarrassed abo-" Scout covered his mouth, to silence him. “Shh!" He looked and saw that Ben had left to the bathroom, he sighed in relief.

“Talk to him, make things right," He said, and he left Scout so he could go speak to Ben. He went over and knocked on the door, it opened and when Ben saw him he quickly brushed past him.

“Ben?" He stopped but kept his back to him. "Yeah?"

“Won't you look at me?" He pleaded not liking the cold shoulder. “I figured you wouldn't want to look at someone so ugly and disgusting."

Scout let out a whimper. “I only said that to protect you!" He didn't turn around, so Scout decided to show him. He hugged him from behind. “What are you doing?"

“Showing you how I truly feel," he took in Ben's scent, and he let out a growl as his body reacted to it. He growled into his ear and ground his hardness against him. Ben blushed feeling the werewolf like alien's bulge, he reached back and began feeling it, his manhood pulsed in the tight confines. “This is because of me?" Scout nodded, “Then you like me like me!?" He nodded again.

“I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't want to hurt you," he spoke and nuzzled the boy's neck, his scent was so pure and innocent for Scout it was very soothing. He gasped as Ben gave his bulge a squeeze.

“I know a way you can make it up to me," he whispered something into his ear and Scout shivered at the thought of it. “You up for it?" He nodded eagerly.

Ben pulled away and gave him some room, Scout pulled his pants down exposing his strong furry legs, his crotch held his furry balls and sheath but Ben noticed his cock was surprisingly human in shape, he was uncut and his foreskin stretched over the head, he was a nice length but what really impressed him was the girth.

He stepped up and grabbed Scout's cock, and his fingers couldn't fit all the way around it. Ben pumped him a bit, and he bit back a moan not wanting to draw attention to their activities, fearing Ben would stop. The young human got down on his knees coming face to face with his crotch, he cupped his furry balls and rubbed them earning muffled growls of pleasure.

The musk of arousal was strong and Ben knew it was honest, he ran his tongue from the base all the way up to the tip, he tugged on the foreskin with his teeth, playfully nibbling on the sensitive skin. “Ben!" He moaned, and the boy released the skin letting it snap back into place. He looked up at him and smirked at the panting male, he gave him a wink before he attacked!

Fondling his sack, pumping his thick shift, and sucking on the head, his tongue flicking the foreskin. It felt so good, and when he peeled the foreskin back so he could suck and lick the head, he lost it! Scout came hard, spilling his cum deep into his mouth. There was so much Ben couldn't swallow it all and he was forced to pull back and getting his face marked with cum.

Scout gasped seeing the young hero's face soaked in his essence. He quickly pulled him up. “I'm sorry," he said and began to lick Ben's face, cleaning off his seed in the cutest way possible. Ben laughed and wiped the rest off with his sleeve. “It's okay I didn't expect you to come so much, I'll be more prepared next time."

´Next time?' He thought happily, he was hoping there was gonna be a next time. “Now it's my turn," he spoke rubbing his own bulge. Scout dropped to his knees and he undid his pants and pulled down the pants and boxers in one go, his hard, cut cock sprang up and smacked him in the face. His sensitive nose was hit hard with the powerful musk and arousal, he drooled and he eyed the length hungrily.

Scout's cock was hard again, as the scent shut down his mind. Ben got a little impatient and let the tip of his dick press against his mouth. He blushed and quickly started licking,and without any coaxing he took his cock into his mouth. The long cock was sucked deep down his throat, and he buried his nose in Ben's pubes. He growled at the taste, and continued to lap at the underside of his length earning moans from the hero.

Ben reached down and began to rub Scout's ears, and the loboan closed his eyes in absolute bliss. His hungry sucking and growls of pleasure brought Ben over the edge, his cum erupted over Scout's tongue, and he drank down his essence, the taste bringing Scout to another release.

He savored the taste of Ben, while the male fixed up his pants. He snapped out of his daze and he quickly put his pants back on. “So we cool?"

He smiled and gave Scout a kiss. “Yeah we are good."

They returned to the group, when Rad came up to Ben. “I was wrong you are big, respect!" Ben and Scout blushed as the alien captain smirked. “Next time we find a more private room," Scout nodded, he couldn't wait for next time.

End


End file.
